


Domesticity

by rileynoah



Series: #SanversWeek [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 4, Domestic, F/F, SanversWeek, This is so soft, still kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: Maggie and Alex are soft, domestic lesbians.#SanversWeek Day Four Prompt: Domestic





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest one by far, and yet still extra fluffy and kinda smutty. That's like fanfic goals right? I haven't actually finished tomorrow's fanfic, which is because I'm a hot, sleep deprived mess, but i'm trying really hard for ya'll!
> 
> [OLIVE IS BETA GOALS.](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com)
> 
> [catch me on tumblr (letswreakhavoc)](http://letswreakhavoc.tumblr.com)

~~~~~

Alex isn’t sure when they become that kind of couple. It’s not the kind of thing that anyone notices immediately. It happens in a collection of moments, of loving stares, of passionate kisses, of endless firsts, and intimate embraces and so much more.

Somewhere between _‘we should kiss the girls we want to kiss’_ and ‘don’t wait up for me’ they become… _domestic._ When Alex comes crashing into her own apartment at just past eleven at night she expects it to be empty, for the lights to be off and the air cold. But instead she finds Maggie perched on the couch, reading by lamp light before the fire as jazz floats up from her stereo.

Alex almost groans out of happiness. She does, actually, as she walks the three steps to the couch to flop face down onto it, head landing softly in Maggie’s lap. Maggie barely even looks up from her book, smiling softly as she drops one hand to card her fingers through Alex’s hair.

“Long night, babe?” She asks, and Alex groans quietly in response, turning her head to press her nose into Maggie’s stomach to breath in the scent of her lavender and vanilla body wash. She hadn’t quite noticed the ache in her bones until now, and Maggie seems to sense her discomfort. Her book is thrown onto the coffee table and her hands relocate to Alex’s back to knead out the knots gently. 

“There’s a plate of lasagne in the oven, ready to eat. Why don’t you go and eat that, have a beer, and I’ll draw you a nice bath, hm?” Maggie asks.

Alex mutters something into the fabric of her shirt, and earns herself a giggle from Maggie. 

“What was that, Danvers?”

“Will you join me?” Alex repeats.

“In the bath?”

Alex hums her consent and draws her face out of Maggie’s stomach to look up at her, eyes soft and wide and so, so full of the love she’s not sure she’s ready to admit yet.

“Of course. But you need to eat first.” Maggie smiles. “Go on.”

And Alex does. She doesn’t feel like Maggie is trying to control her, or tell her what to do. She only feels warm, and cared for, and so, so loved. She eats at the kitchen counter, too tired to take the plate to the table. She’s just placing the plate into the sink when arms wrap around her waist.

“Leave that.” 

“It’ll get gross if I-”

“No no, _you_ leave it.”

Alex turns in her arms, craning her neck down to kiss Maggie gently. She tries to ignore the tears that prick at her eyes. When air becomes a necessity, Alex breaks away from Maggie’s lips to wrap her in a hug, pressing her face into her neck.

“How do I deserve someone like you?” 

“Always asking myself the same thing, Danvers.” Maggie responds with a quick kiss to the top of her head. “Time for a bath?”

Alex lets herself be lead to the bathroom, Maggie joining her after taking care of the dishes, and after that to the bedroom. As Maggie cums for the umpteenth time underneath her, two fingers buried inside her, Alex begins to wonder when she became so comfortable in her relationship.

The next time she really begins to think about it, is after a fight.

“Babe.” Alex groans, inspecting the chipped plate in her hand.

“Yeah?” Maggie’s disembodied voice calls from the bathroom, muffled slightly by what sounds like a mouthful of toothpaste.

“You’ve gotta put the big plates on the bottom rack of the dishwasher, otherwise they get chipped.”

Maggie pokes her head out of the bathroom door, toothpaste in the corners of her mouth and frowns at her. She disappears again for a moment, and Alex hears her spit and wash her mouth out in the sink before she pads out into the living room. 

“What are you talking about?”

Alex holds up the offending plate, the white chip glaring against the blue design.

“That’s never happened before.” Maggie says. She purses her lips and frowns at Alex as she huffs in slight annoyance.

“Yeah, it doesn’t happen every time. But I told you we’ve got to put them on the bottom so it doesn’t happen at all.”

“When did you tell me that?”

“Like the _first_ time you had to load the dishwasher.” 

Maggie frowns again, taking the plate from Alex’s hands and picking up another of the plates, inspecting a similar chip in the ceramic.

“This has happened before?” 

Alex raises her eyebrows and nods.

“But Danvers…” Maggie sighs, looking down at the open dishwasher. “They don’t fit properly on the bottom rack.”

“They do so.” Alex replies indignantly, pushing in the top rack so that she can prove to Maggie that she’s right. They argue for at least two minutes longer before Alex gets an odd look in her eye, that quickly dissolves into a teary smile.

“What?” Maggie is suddenly worried she’d crossed some weird dishwasher loading line, but when Alex laughs wetly, her worry flips to confusion.

“Danvers, what-”

“We’re arguing about the dishwasher.” She laughs again.

“Right…”

“For the first time.” Alex continues like it should be obvious and Maggie still isn’t getting it until-

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” 

Maggie smiles, tears forming in her own eyes. From dark memories or the forming of new, happier ones, she can’t be sure. But she quickly finds herself pressed against the kitchen counter, with Alex’s lips on hers, and a leg pressed between her own, and they’re definitely happy tears.

Her flannel finds a new home on the floor just before her ass finds one on the counter, Alex’s hands dipping into the back of her boyshorts. Alex presses hot kisses down her neck, to her collarbone where she nips gently.

“Did we really just get turned on over a fucking dishwasher?” Maggie laughs breathlessly, sucking a sharp breath in through her teeth when Alex smiles and bites into her neck again playfully.

“Complaining, Sawyer?” Alex asks against her skin, and Maggie is shaking her head without even realising.

“God no.” She mutters. She pulls Alex back to her mouth roughly and then drops her hands to her belt. Tugging it out of the belt loops, it drops to the floor with a loud clatter and is followed closely by Alex’s tank top before she begins working on her jeans.

Alex wastes no time in fucking her hard on the kitchen counter, dishwasher open and long forgotten as she traces her love into Maggie’s skin using her lips, and drives it home with two fingers inside her, pumping hard, pumping slow. A thumb on her clit sends her flying over the edge. 

Maggie cums raggedly, flailing hand almost knocking the offending plate off of the counter as she does and Alex honestly would let the dishwasher chip all her plates if it led to this. As Maggie comes down, Alex slips her fingers out and trails her lips back up to kiss her.

“I love you.” Alex mutters against her lips, letting her body rest against Maggie’s, soaking up the contact and the heat.

“I love _you.”_ Maggie responds in kind.

Alex could really get used to being this domestic.

~~~~~


End file.
